The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Input operation is one of the situations most commonly encountered by users of electronic devices. Commonly used input methods include keyboard, touch screen, mouse, microphone, and video cameras. However, as is well known, due to the limitation of the size, or design, some electronic devices may not have fully equipped input devices. For example, a conventional desktop computer may not have a touch screen. Some mobile phones and other portable electronic terminal devices do not have a full keyboard.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.